Unlucky
by NightWingedOwl
Summary: After experiencing a horrible incident with a pack of pokemon on his journey, leaving him scars, he refused to ever have anything to do with pokemon and never wants to return to where he left off. But now with his girlfriend, and possibly his brother, wanting to leave on theirs, how is he going to cope if he loses everything close to him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokemon.

"Ya think I can, uh, do it?" A boy, surprisingly around my height, asked timidly running one hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sure, totally believe you can." I drawled, smirking as he danced from foot to foot.

"Thanks," he beamed, "that means a lot coming from you. Thanks." Grabbing his helmet, the lanky sophomore headed back onto the football field with others for a practice run.

"He's so gonna get pulverized," Chad laughed once he was out of earshot. "Like a certain someone I knew a few years back, but yet taller." He shot a glance at me, a wide grin creeping on his face.

I gasped at the mention of it, slugging in him the arm before leaning back on the bench with a groan, practice today was brutal. "Hey, dude, I had a reason why I could barely even lift a pillow back then."

"Hah, an overprotective mother doesn't count, Derek."

"It does too!" I shot back. _Besides she gotten over that once Jack was born, now all she does is spoil him. _

Chad was about to open is mouth to say something even more embarrassing before I pointed to the guy that left a couple of minutes ago, trying to change the subject. "That just ain't natural, there's no way can he also be nearly seven feet tall." Chad merely chuckled at my outburst as I rummaged through my bag pocket for my phone.

Chad and I are seniors at Rustboro High and are even on the school football team together. We meet at the middle tryouts, the very first time I ever tried to disobey my mom and actually got away with it. Glancing at the illuminated screen, I couldn't help but groan and fumbled with my backpack.

"Seriously, man, look, I got to go. If coach asks for me tell him I have to go."

"Derek, dude, Coach is gonna make me run if you leave like you did the other day, and I'm still sore from it! What's so important?" Chad narrowed his eyes, his arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry but Amanda was real sick, so I had to bail. Besides my stupid little brother is getting his Pokemon today, my mom wants me to be there." I smiled sheepishly, giving a slight shrug as I swung my backpack over my shoulder and headed towards my car. "Later!"

It didn't take that long for me to reach the dreaded doors of my house; the one place I really don't feel like being at right now. Slamming the door with a wince, the muscles in my arms groaned in protest. I took my time dragging my feet as I trudged along the pebble pathway. I hadn't even made it to the porch before regretting ever making a sound. Jack, my little brother, screamed with delight as he burst through the front door.

"Hey big bro," he stopped short at the very last step, swinging his arms at his sides while sporting a wide grin touching each ear.

"Hey, twerp, got your pokemon yet?" I asked even though I already knew the answer, brushing by him as I headed inside while he followed suite diligently.

"Nope, not yet," I couldn't even step once into the house before I was bombarded with the rather powerful scent of chocolate and gingerbread.

"My Arceus, I whispered, "is Mom trying to put us all in a sugar coma?" Dropping my stuff on the couch, I headed into the kitchen only for my suspicion to be true.

My face twisted in disgust; it was really overdoing it, even for a party. The table, which was pretty decent size, was covered from one side to the other with all sorts' sweets with a three layered chocolate cake right in the middle and my mom hunched over one of the cookie plates adding one last piece of icing. _No wonder Jack was so happy. . ._

"Uh, Mom, I thought we were just having a cake not a buffet." I said, rubbing the back of my neck, quite astonished at what she was doing all day.

She glanced up, her soft smile soon disappeared. "Honey," she breathed, wiping away a small piece of icing that somehow made its way on her nose. "How many _times_ do I have to tell you no sweaty football clothes in the kitchen?"

"Oh sh- . . . sorry but don't you think you are kind of overdoing it just for four people?"

"No, your brother is going to have some friends over in a few minutes." She announce with a permanent scowl. "Now go clean up, don't want anyone thinking we live in a barn."

I groaned inwardly at the thought of little people running around making a mess and Mom forcing me to clean it. I shivered when the doorbell rang, Jack greeted in his first guest and I just happened to make the mistake of glancing back at my mom who a look of horror on her face.

Why she cares about what his friends think of me I'll never know. Before she could make a scene, I made a break for it through the living room and grabbed my bag before I actually headed for the shower upstairs. After I was done the majority of the guests were already here and probably were able to be heard from two blocks down.

I threw on a random pair of black shorts with a white shirt laying around my room, which was thankfully only a couple of steps away from the bathroom. Glancing around the room I tried to think of a way to get out of going downstairs. I wasn't really in the mood to clean but not up for having to jump two stories down. _I might love my brother a little bit but I sure wasn't to keen on going down there. Come one you missed practice for this, might as well make it count for something._ . _Well . . . maybe I could. . . no_ I stood there for a couple of minutes, contemplating on what to do before familiar music started to play and my phone nearly vibrated off of the dresser. _What the. . . who's texting me?_ Picking up the phone, I couldn't help but grin when I flipped it open.

_Amanda: Hey babe, u free at the momnt? Its rllllllly urgent!_

_Derek: Depends on the circumstances.  
_

_Amanda: I did some research at the library n i fnally found the poke I wanted but its hard to find  
_

_Derek: Seriously? u claim that as urgent? I thought u were over traveling  
_

_Amanda: Derek! this is important to me i have to find it before halloween  
_

_Derek: . Fine, be there in a few secs. n why halloween?_

_Amanda: Jus gt ur butt over here  
_

Pocketing my phone, I couldn't help but face-palm at the thought of what she might do. First of all Halloween is in a couple of months and it's practically freezing during the winter. _What kind of parents would let their kids go during this time of year, Mom won't even let Jack leave at all on his journey. Plus, why after what happened to me, I can't let that happen to her. Not ever. _Running my fingers over the nearly forgotten scars and teeth marks left on my shoulder I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs to the living room with at least a dozen jittery kids in my way, all in a circle with Jack in the middle.

"Hey," I called out, "mind movin a bit?" Twelve set of eyes were all on me by that time with all of the laughter gone and everyone silent as an ekans. "Uh, I kinda need to get thru." I repeated and they finally moved out of the way only to give Jack a chance to become another roadblock between me and the door.

"Hey, big bro. Look at what Mom and Dad got me!" Jack's arms shot up and a little blob of pink fur was brought up into my face.

"W. . . what is that suppose to be?" I asked, completely horrified. "Please tell me it's not one of those loud, annoying pokemon."

"Oh. . .well it's Whismur, I named her Echo. She's not annoying or loud though."

Well she was till one of his friends just had to pinch her and make her upset. _Arceus save me now!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Since I got a couple of good reviews, I might as well continue. Sorry if I misspell something and don't catch the mistake before I publish it. Don't worry about the dialogue, I'm purposely messing that up. For some reason no matter how hard I try I am always ending up having to put this up on a Friday. I'm trying my best to put it up earlier but it's not really working. XD**_  
_

_"Are you sure about this," I faintly questioned with a permanent grimace. Trying so hard to keep my voice down, I cringed at the sound of footsteps walking past her door to some unknown destination. Right now, getting caught at her house at ten o' clock at night was not really the problem, only the fear that my time with her will be cut even shorter than it already is._

_"Yes," she began. Her voice quivered slightly before regaining the ever-flowing confidence I adored and pointed towards a set of trees on a small map in her hand. "See, I tracked the whereabouts of where the Nuzleaf are usually found. Since there is a good chance it probably already evolved, I think if I go search the forest at night I might find it."_

_Gazing at the piece of paper, I was quick to realize where she wanted to go. Deep within Petalburg Woods, where the attack began, I couldn't help but __shiver at the at the thought of it and briefly rubbed my shoulder. _

_"Amanda please don't do this, you'll get hurt . . . or maybe even worse. You don't even gotta Pokemon to defend yourself with."_

_"No, I won't," she glanced at drawn picture of the pokemon before her eyes met mine with a sly grin plastered on her face, "if you come with me, I could borrow my dad's Growlithe."._

_"You know I can't," I seethed, "Why do you want to go so badly?"_

"_Why not," she demanded, a flicker of anger surged through her eyes within the dimly lit room, eager to win the verbal battle._

"_Well. . .I can't protect you from everything that'll cross our path. Besides, wouldn't Sunny get tired from constantly battling?" I wish I could tell her, but I can't show fear in front of her, I need to brave for her._

_The sterling silver bracelet, adorned with Gothic-style charms, hung loose from her wrist and slightly jingled as she shot up from the bed in a huff. A mix of emotions swept across her face, desperately trying to decide on what to say before softening just a bit. _

"_When I was little I went trick o' treating with my brother and he wanted ta go into a haunted house and dragged me along. Long story short, I became completely terrified, I raced through the exit and into the woods and got attacked by some Pokemon. Then, another pokemon came and saved me; it was that oddly colored Seedot I've shown a picture of to you._

"_I'm sorry. . ." Now, why couldn't I tell her? _

_"I really. . . .**want **this to happen, Derek."_

_"I know," I whispered, sweeping her up into an embrace and gently brushed my lips against hers. "I'll do it, just for you, I love you." _

* * *

I leaned back onto the cold brick wall of the school, facing the front of the place. Listening to music as other students hurried off to their early morning duties in groups like a herd of Tauros and not one person was someone I even felt like talking to. _ Eight o' clock sure isn't going to come soon enough. Forty more minutes then the day can start and get it over with. _Brushing a lock of hair out of my eyes, I pocketed the ear-buds, turning off my iPod as well. As I began to turn towards the buses, in hope of maybe meeting up with Chad or Amanda, a heap of dirty blonde hair dressed the school's colors stood in my way. _Oh Arceus, please tell me that's not who I think it is. . . .__  
_

"Heya, cutie," a shrill voice spoke, a smack of mint gum accompanying nearly every syllable._ Of course, out of all the people it had to be her. . . _

"Hello, Sandra, what you want?" I groaned, mentally face-palming myself for not watching out for her. Sandra was a Junior cheerleader, and we happened to date for a few of days and she's been obsessed with me since. A mistake she makes me regret nearly every game I go play. Sandra shouts out my name and whatever crosses her mind every single home game, knowing Amanda is there listening.

"I was just wondering. . . if. . ." She began, pretending to be deep in thought with a well polished fingernail perched on her chin and her eyes closed for a brief second. "If you so happened to be doing anything Saturday."

"Well actually I happened to be going on a date with Amanda , my _girlfriend_, that day." I spat out. _Who says crawling around Pokemon infested woods couldn't be considered a date? One time we had a midnight picnic in an abandoned building, but I won't get into that._

Sandra narrowed her eyes, apparently not pleased being shot down. "Where exactly will yall two be going then, the graveyard?"She taunted, loud enough for anyone to hear. A wicked grin soon appearing as she spotted Amanda heading towards us, sporting an electric blue tank top with baggy black pants and a spiked dog collar around her neck.

"Well actu-

"Actually," Amanda interjected, wrapping her arm around mine. "My oh so wonderful boyfriend is taking me to the new diner that just opened downtown called 'Surskit Alley'. I heard it was quite delish!"

"Oh," Sandra gasped, her eyes grew wide," Oh. . . well me and my boyfriend are also was going there this weekend. I was simply wondering if you wanted to double date!"

"No, thank you," Amanda grinned and gave her a mock bow before grabbing my hand and carting me off towards the back of the school, leaving behind a rather bewildered cheerleader.

"Thanks," I whispered, wrapping her up in a hug as we began to slow down to a stop.

"Anything for you, any longer and she might've jumped you," she laughed. Chuckling a bit, I planted a quick kiss on her forehead. Truthfully, what she said probably would have came true.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, did I let you down or was it actually good? Personally, I really like this because this is the first time I successfully wrote an intimate chapter.**


End file.
